


Early November

by Oleander_Lights



Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute Ending, Cute Kids, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:54:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oleander_Lights/pseuds/Oleander_Lights
Summary: In which a new born Allister and his father Edgar watch his cousins train for that year’s Upcoming winter Pokémon league season.
Series: Ultra Sword and Shield: The Full Adventure And Beyond! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668469
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Early November

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet, I wanted it to be longer but couldn’t think of much.  
> I hope you all like it! And there is more Ultra SWSH coming soon!
> 
> Also feel free to draw any of the scenes from any of my fics, send them to me on my Instagram Peculiarpancakes or tag me in the picture!

Little Allister was here. Asleep in the arms of his father and wearing a small Sinistea knit hat, his unruly black hair peeking out of the bottom.

“Geng,” said Gengar as it looked upon the new baby, its purple face smiling as always.

“Yes Gengar, Allister is quite cute,” said Edgar as he looked upon his firstborn son.

Edgar smiled down at his newborn son. The beautiful baby boy that was his and his alone. Allister had proved to be a wonderful baby so far despite being just five days old.

Edgar sat on a picnic blanket as his mother Vega trained his younger cousins on the Pokémon battlefields below. The sun was shining brightly on Edgar’s brown skin.

“Remember never let your guard down in a battle for even the most experienced trainers can have the tides turn against them if they’re not careful!” Vega said as she straightened one of his young cousins’ (named Jacqueline) shoulders, “Keep good posture too! It’s also important how one presents themselves to their opponent and even the audience if there is an audience,”.

Edgar watched his mother march down the sidelines with her arms behind her back and her shoulders back as his cousins had their Pokémon throw attacks at a dummy at the other end of the field. Her wavy black hair blowing in the light wind, which caused some of the waves to tickle her warm brown skin.

“Soon you will be on that field too, Alli, with whatever Pokémon you want too. My first Pokémon was a Litten mama had brought in from Alola,” said Edgar as he remembered when he first met his Incineroar, “She got it on a business trip actually, said it was a gift from a business partner,”.

Incineroar was nearby playing with Vega’s Spiritomb, both Pokémon in a jovial mood due to the circumstances, and for once Spiritomb wasn’t causing any mischief, but who knows how long that would last for. Incineroar and Spiritomb both smiled as they played their game.

Allister then sneezed and Edgar looked at him, “ _Woah_ Alli! That was a big sneeze you had there!”.

Allister looked up at his father with the same big deep purple eyes he shared with his father, the sneeze having woken him up, and just stared up at his dad. A beauty mark on his pale face in the exact same spot Edgar had his.

Allister was a tiny baby, who rarely cried or fussed since he and his dad had arrived home from the hospital three days prior. And already seemed to be comfortable with the ghost types that inhabited the family manor even in his first hour home when he was greeted by Vega’s Spiritomb, Edgar’s Gengar, and family’s pet Sensu style Oricorio (the last of whom even danced for the newborn and his father as soon as Edgar had sat down in the parlor with the then two day old Allister in his arms). The baby boy was being fawned over at near-constant whenever they were at home so it was nice to have Allister all to himself for once.

“You know Alli that daddy and his Gengar met when I was eleven?” Edgar cooed at his son, “That was when I did my gym challenge, of course, some of my younger cousins are doing it older than I was or younger than I was,” said Edgar as he lightly rocked his son, “Mostly gym leaders become champion, but however this is not always the case, like with champion Leon, he became champion at age ten! Though many believe his reign will come to an end soon, one can only stay undefeated for so long,”. Edgar paused, “So that means you could become champion one day Alli,”.

Allister had since been lulled back to sleep by his father, now happily in dreamland where he was receiving his beauty rest.

Edgar chuckled lightly as his once again sleeping son, “You know it’s funny that we have a beauty mark in the _exact_ same place. The world works in mysterious ways sometimes and that’s one of them,”.

Edgar once again turned his attention to his cousin's training, of which Jacqueline having her Eevee repeatedly tail whip the dummy which was on the field she was training on.

Edgar smiled as he watched his cousins train, being reminded of his own days that were in actuality not so long ago. Those sixteen years since his own gym challenge had _flown_ right by. During that time he had transitioned, gone to high school, graduated high school, gone to university, graduated from university, got a job as a mortician, had Allister, and so much more. He had already accomplished so much in his twenty-seven years of life, it honestly amazed him quite a lot.

He looked down at his son again, “And I think out of all of it my _greatest_ accomplishment and joy in life is you, Alli, I already love you more than you can ever imagine. One day I’ll tell you everything about my life before you came into it. One day when you’re older and can understand it, I’ll tell you everything. But for now, you need rest so young can grow up strong and healthy,” said Edgar softly as his son slept in his arms.

A dummy head fell in front of the picnic blanket where Edgar sat with Allister in his arms, the noise caused Allister to stir slightly.

Edgar looked to where the fields were, and there Jacqueline stood in front of a headless dummy with her Eevee at its base, “ _Sorry_! Eevee accidentally whacked off the head!”, her voice echoed up from the fields.

Edgar chuckled softly and looked down at Allister, “Well Alli, that’s our family. Better get used to stuff like this while you can!”.

  
  



End file.
